Víbora domada
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: A Oberyn le gusta compartir su lecho con ambos géneros. Pero Khal Drogo es un asunto diferente. Para: Erly.


**Víbora domada**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Navidad: "¡Seamos generosos!" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Para:** Erly.

**Dedicatoria:** ¿Qué puedo decirte, guapa? Me has puesto un duro desafío con esta pareja tan inusual. Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Oberyn y más en pareja con Khal Drogo. Espero que sepas perdonar el desastre y que al menos te saque una sonrisa mientras lo leas.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

«Es imposible no acostumbrarse al aroma de la sal y la roca, cuando vives rodeado de mar.»

Las olas chocan contra los acantilados sobre los cuales se erige Lanza del Sol. El viento permanece cargado de la humedad marina que el rumor arrastra consigo y las temperaturas siguen siendo elevadas, a pesar de que el invierno se acerca a pasos agigantados. Las ropas son de las sedas más finas, pero le siguen pesando en la piel como el acero de una espada.

Su hermano se encuentra sentado en su silla de ruedas, mientras contempla la visión que el Mar de Verano pinta ante sus ojos marchitos. Le gusta el movimiento de las olas, lo comenta en cada ocasión que tiene oportunidad, y de no ser por la gota, movería sus manos al compás de las mismas.

El silencio le desespera por completo. Más los silencios de su hermano. Dicen nada y todo al mismo tiempo. A Oberyn no le gusta tener que sacar conclusiones por precipitado, le gusta que la cuestión sea directa. Es algo que Doran no termina de aprender con los años.

—¿Seguirás contemplando las olas por mucho tiempo más?

Doran se esfuerza por alzar la mano. Sus dedos están agarrotados por tanto tiempo que los tiene inmóviles, su enfermedad hace estragos cada vez más grandes en su cuerpo.

—Los dioses no te bendijeron con paciencia. Todos los hombres deberían tener paciencia. El esperar nos vuelve más sabios y el tiempo es buen consejero para quienes tienen que tomar decisiones.

—¿Acaso el mar puede volverte más sabio o brindarte las respuestas que necesitas? —pregunta con sarcasmo en la voz—. Me prometiste justicia por nuestra hermana Elia. Una justicia que tarda demasiado en llegar y me estoy impacientando.

—Siempre te impacientas por todo, Oberyn. Los dioses me dieron el privilegio de nacer antes que tú, por una razón. Eres mi hermano menor, por lo tanto debes obedecerme y confiar en mi palabra. Tendrás justicia por la muerte de Elia y de sus pequeños. Ambos la tendremos.

—¿Cuándo será el día en que los Lannister paguen por el asesinato que cometieron?

—Pronto, hermano. Nuestra justicia llegará pronto con fuego y sangre.

«Fuego y sangre. El lema de la Casa Targaryen.»

—Todos los Targaryen están muertos.

—No todos —murmura Doran con los labios apretados—. Rhaella se refugió en Rocadragón antes que la capital fuera invadida. Luego murió dando a luz a una pequeña. Ella junto a su hermano se exiliaron en las Ciudades Libres.

—¿Cuántos años han pasado desde entonces? Robert Baratheon debe tener sus cabezas clavadas en una pica. De lo contrario, son demasiados años para que dos niños hayan podido sobrevivir sin protección alguna.

—Ser Willem Darry partió con los pequeños a Braavos, donde los mantuvo seguros por un par de años.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? Parece que los niños Targaryen están vivos. Pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

—Tiene que ver todo. Absolutamente todo —aprieta los dedos gotosos—. Hace mucho tiempo, demasiado como para que mi senil mente pueda recordar, hice un acuerdo con un señor cuyo nombre tampoco recuerdo.

«Recuerdas el día y el nombre del hombre, pero no me lo quieres decir.»

—¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

—La única clase de acuerdo que un hombre como yo puede hacer. Prometí a Arianne en matrimonio con Viserys Targaryen. Mi hija no sería heredera del Dorne, pero sería la reina de los Siete Reinos.

La mente de Oberyn trabaja a una gran velocidad, de pronto todo los pequeños detalles comienzan a tener sentido. Por esa razón, Doran se empeñaba en ofrecer la mano de su hija a hombres demasiados mayores, que seguramente Arianne rechazaría. Porque su prometido le aguardaba en las Ciudades Libres, esperando el momento apropiado para reclamar lo que le corresponde por derecho.

—¿Vendrá a Dorne? —el silencio repentino le hace pensar que sí—. ¿Cuándo?

—No comiences a sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Espera a que termine de contarte la historia. El muchacho ya fue coronado.

—Dijiste que se encontraba en las Ciudades Libres.

—Fue coronado con un caldero de oro fundido. Ahora la heredera el Trono de Hierro es Daenerys Targaryen.

«Doran quiere sentar a una chiquilla en el trono. Una chiquilla que no tiene ninguna noción sobre lo que significa la guerra. Robert Baratheon jamás rendirá tan fácilmente.»

—Es una niña. ¿Tiene diez años de edad o quizás once?

—Tiene catorce o quince, si mi memoria no me falla. Puede que sea una niña, pero es una niña que tiene tres dragones —los ojos de Oberyn brillan al escuchar las palabras—. Es una niña que nos dará justicia por el asesinato de Elia, por el asesinato de Rhaenys y de Aegon.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

«Doran olvidó mencionar que la niña viene con más de cuarenta mil hombres.»

No recuerda mucho sobre las culturas que se desarrollan más allá del Mar de Verano. Por lo poco que tiene entendido, a los salvajes no les inspira confianza el agua que sus caballos no pueden beber. ¿Cómo consiguió Daenerys Targaryen que el khalasar llegara hasta Dorne?

—Los salvajes se encuentran aquí.

—No les digas así, Tyene. Puede que no entiendan la lengua común pero son nuestros invitados y se les tratará como tal —es la voz conciliadora de Doran que siempre encuentra un argumento a su favor—. Es el pueblo de tu reina.

—No nos apresuremos a conceder títulos. Daenerys aún no se encuentra sentada en el Trono de Hierro —interviene Oberyn—. De todos modos, ¿por qué necesitaba traer a tantos hombres con ella?

—No son solamente sus hombres —los dedos gotosos señalan al gran hombre que se encuentra al frente de la comitiva—. Su nombre es Khal Drogo. ¿Puedes ver el largo de su trenza? Jamás ha perdido una sola pelea.

—Yo tampoco y sin embargo, no me dejo el cabello hasta el culo como si fuera una doncella.

—Te sugiero que no utilices ese término en presencia del Khal.

Oberyn suelta un bufido.

—Trataré de contenerme en presencia del_ Khal_ —responde con falso acento extranjero y le lanza una guiñada a su hija Tyene—. ¿Deberá arrodillarse cuando llegue a Palacio Antiguo? ¿O yo me tendré que arrodillar?

Doran mueve los labios fingiendo una carcajada.

—Te conozco hace demasiados años, hermano. Jamás pensé que te agradara ir abajo. A menudo te imagino como un hombre dominante. ¡Ironías del destino!

—Es la primera vez que haces una broma de ese tipo, Doran. Las grandes sorpresas de la vida —rueda los ojos—. ¿Debemos esperar mucho tiempo más? El sol comienza a calcinarme la piel.

—Son cuarenta mil hombres que se dirigen a Lanza del Sol, no es una comitiva simple.

—¿Por qué no se instalan en los poblados más cercanos?

—Los dothraki no siguen órdenes de viejos gotosos como yo.

—Pero pueden seguir las órdenes de la niña de plata que lleva un crío del Khal. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que ella estaba embarazada?

—Un detalle que no encontré interesante de mencionar. ¿Cuál es la diferencia de que la muchacha tenga un crío?

—La diferente está en que ahora tenemos dos Targaryen que proteger,

—Pensé que buscabas problemas con los Lannister.

—No son problemas —dice Oberyn con repentina solemnidad—. Es justicia por el asesinato de Elia.

—Los niños que murieron junto a Elia en ese fatídico día, también eran sangre de su sangre. Aegon y Rhaenys eran sus sobrinos, tanto como nuestros.

—Daenerys jamás podría entender cómo nos sentimos. Ella nunca le contó cuentos a la dulce Rhaenys y sostuvo en sus brazos al pequeño Aegon.

La conversación finaliza en el punto exacto donde una estela de humo es arrancada a jirones del suelo. Se escucha el sonido de los cascos de los caballos y del acero chocando contra más acero.

La niña es realmente hermosa. Tiene el cabello plateado cayéndole en una cascada sobre los hombros, la piel blanca como la nieve y los ojos tan violetas que casi hipnotizan.

Pero es el hombre quien llama la atención de Oberyn Martell.

Es mucho más alto que cualquier otro hombre que se encuentre en el khalasar, su piel es del color del cobre fundido, tiene una larga trenza negra que le llega hasta los mulos y de ella cuelgan pequeñas campanitas doradas, sus ojos son negros como la brea y su bigote le resulta curioso.

«Todo se vuelve repentinamente más interesante.»

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

El banquete de bienvenida se lleva a cabo en las grandes inmediaciones del Palacio Antiguo.

La mesa principal está compuesta de pescado frito, frutos secos como almendras y nueces, y también frutas de todo el año como los naranjos que a Doran le gusta observar cuando se dirige a los Jardines de Agua. Daenerys se encuentra sentada junto a Doran quien escucha atentamente sus palabras, le cuenta anécdotas sobre el día que se casó con Khal Drogo y lo sencillo que el resultó adecuarse a las costumbres dothraki.

—Lamentamos no haber podido alimentar las bocas de sus cuarenta mil hombres. Pero si queremos sobrevivir al invierno y a la guerra que se acerca, debemos guardar tantas raciones de comida como podamos.

Solamente a Oberyn se le puede ocurrir, hablarle a un dothraki en la lengua común. Pero le resulta graciosa la forma en que Khal Drogo frunce el ceño y suelta bufidos.

«De cierto modo, me recuerda a mí.»

—Mi sol y mis estrellas no sabe hablar la lengua de Poniente —interviene la niña de plata—. Solamente conoce algunas palabras, pero no la gran mayoría.

—Descuide, mi señora. No es mi intención entablar una conversación con su esposo —Oberyn sonríe de lado—. Quiero animar un poco esté banquete. Disculpe que no tengamos bufones. Su llegada fue tan súbita que no tuvimos tiempo de planear el recibimiento que se merece.

—La familia Martell me brinda su entera hospitalidad al aceptarme en Lanza del Sol.

«Está siendo muy gentil. Piensa que de ese modo, podrá ganarnos para su causa.»

—Le brindamos nuestras tierras y nuestra comida. Yo le llamo a eso algo más que hospitalidad.

—Yo le llamo mala educación, Oberyn —interviene Doran con voz tan firme como su enfermedad le permite—. Son nuestros invitados. Compartimos la sal y el pan.

Daenerys voltea su cabeza en dirección al hombre y sonríe de forma incómoda.

—Sabré recompensar su buena voluntad cuando me siente en el Trono de Hierro.

«Promesas y más promesas. Todos prometen recompensar, pero nadie da un estímulo antes que el baño de sangre comience.»

Pero a él no le importa lanzarse al vacío. Es la excusa que necesita para comenzar a luchar abiertamente contra los Lannister, que evidentemente apoyarán a Robert para que mantenga una silla que no le corresponde. Quiere tomar su lanza y cabalgar hasta Roca Casterly, pintarle una sonrisa roja a Tywin y a la Montaña.

—Debemos buscar una corona acorde a la próxima reina —es la voz tranquila de Ellaria—. Una corona que combine con sus cabellos de plata.

—Viserys tuvo que vender la corona de mi madre para sobrevivir.

Entonces el hombre coloca una mano sobre el vientre abultado y murmura unas cuantas palabras que ninguno de los presentes puede entender. Una muchacha menuda en la encargada de traducir lo que él quiere decir:

—Khal Drogo dice que él mismo le otorgará una corona a su esposa.

—Dile a Khal Drogo que nos facilitará un gran trabajo.

Ella habla y el hombre suelta una carcajada amarga.

—Pregunta si es una clase de broma.

—En absoluto —responde Oberyn agitando su vaso de vino—. ¿Por qué yo querría bromear con un dothraki que no entiende lo que digo?

—No tienes que ser descortés con nuestros invitados.

Las palabras de Doran no son suficientes, pues Drogo dirige su mano al pequeño cuchillo que tiene en la cintura y se pone de pie. La acción no intimida a Oberyn, le alienta a continuar con la provocación.

—¿Piensas utilizar el acero o solamente es de exposición?

El filo del metal se va directamente a su garganta y una sonrisa ladina aparece en su rostro. Khal Drogo se mueve con una velocidad que cualquier hombre envidiaría, menos la Víbora Roja. Da un brinco hacia atrás, saca una espada de mango corto y el acero comienza a chocar contra más acero.

Los dos se sienten excitados. Hace demasiado tiempo que no se mueven en el noble arte que es la batalla. Aunque aquella no es una batalla exactamente. Los platos del banquete vuelan de una dirección a la otra, Doran se debate entre estar aturdido y divertido, Oberyn siente la adrenalina recorriendo cada fibra de su ser y Khal Drogo se siente complacido de saber que no todo será tan aburrido como parece en esas tierras tan calurosas.

Sonríe y guarda su cuchillo.

—Khal Drogo dice que se ha ganado sus respetos y que mueve el acero bastante bien para ser un hombre sin trenza.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

A Oberyn le gusta compartir su lecho con ambos géneros.

Disfruta del placer cálido que pueden otorgarle las piernas de una mujer y también del paraíso prohibido que se encuentra entre los mulos de un hombre. Prefiere jóvenes inexpertos en el arte del amor, los espíritus valientes que estén dispuestos a dejarse enseñar todos los trucos que él conoce. Y puede presumir que ningún chiquillo se fue desconforme de su cama.

Pero Khal Drogo es un asunto diferente.

Completamente diferente.

Tiene el aspecto y el carácter fiero de un guerrero. Las palabras suaves no le complacen, él arregla todo con acero y sangre.

«Yo también arreglo todo con acero y sangre. Acero, sangre y un lecho de plumas de ganso.»

Por un instante se permite volar lejos de la realidad. Se imagina caminando hasta los aposentos del Khal, recostándole sobre los cojines y probando su piel cobriza. Es una posibilidad ridícula, claro está. No le puede tratar como a una doncella. La prueba está en su trenza larga aceita, su mirada fría y sus manos dispuestas a todo.

¡Cómo desea a ese hombre!

Normalmente no acostumbra desear a la misma persona por mucho tiempo. Las doncellas y los jóvenes se entregan rápido a sus encantos, no le hacen esperar tanto como aquel dichoso dothraki.

«Él no sabe que le deseo. Tampoco he tenido demasiadas oportunidades para demostrárselo.»

Piensa en el vientre curvilíneo de la niña de plata y en que allí, se está gestando el hijo de Khal Drogo y el heredero del trono. Pero no puede evitar pensar como un hombre. Un hombre que tiene sensaciones y cuya carne es débil ante el acento extranjero del dothraki.

—Khal Drogo quiere verle.

La muchacha no espera una respuesta de su parte. Supone que el hombre no está acostumbrado a recibir respuestas negativas y esa puede ser su perfecta oportunidad para saciar esa lujuria que no le permite conciliar el sueño.

Le sigue por uno de los pasillos que dirigen al ala oeste de la edificación, donde se encuentran los aposentos de Drogo. No comparte la habitación con Daenerys, debido a que el embarazo es muy avanzado para comprometerlo.

«Una lástima que tenga que dormir con las sábanas frías.»

—¿Esperarás en la puerta?

—Khal Drogo me dijo que debía escoltarlo hasta aquí. Luego, aguardar.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo hablar con él? No conozco el lenguaje dothraki y él tampoco la lengua de Poniente.

Ella le dice que ha aprendido algunas palabras y espera que puedan comunicarse de ese modo.

«Yo también lo espera. De lo contrario, conozco otro modo mucho más eficaz.»

Entra en la estancia decorada de modo silvestre, para hacerle sentir más cómodo con su estancia en Lanza de Sol. Sus jinetes de sangre no se encuentran con él y Oberyn puede afirmar, que deben estar bebiendo vino dorado del Rejo. Una bebida celestial para quienes nunca lo han probado.

—¿Querías verme?

—Siéntate.

—Muy amable de tu parte ser cortes conmigo —dice con ironía—. Casi ni me daba cuenta que estaba en mi propia casa.

—Tú ser muy arrogante.

—No tienes que hablar de ese modo —se acerca un poco más, pero mantiene una distancia prudente—. La palabra correcta es «eres». Tú eres muy arrogante.

—¿Ser arrogante? Yo no ser arrogante.

Chasquea la lengua.

—¿No entendiste lo qué quise decir?

—No hablar la lengua.

—Deberías haber dejado a la chica aquí.

Khal Drogo dirige su mirada hasta la puerta y luego la regresa a Oberyn. Se recrea en los muslos cubiertos por una fina túnica de seda.

—¿Ves algo que te interese?

Ahora es su turno de sonreír.

—Yo tomar todo lo que me interesa. No pedir permiso, solamente tomar y utilizar.

«Yo quiero ser tomado y utilizado —su mente pecaminosa le traiciona—. ¡Ven y tómame!»

Sus dedos gruesos se cierran entorno al delicado tejido y lo apartan de un tirón, dejando al descubierto los brazos musculosos y el abdomen firmen. Sus uñas arañan toda porción de piel que encuentran en su camino. Es un toque enloquecedor y delirante.

—Te tomaré Oberyn Martell.

«Y no seré yo quien ponga objeción alguna.»

Es la primera vez que le escucha decir su nombre. Las dos palabras resuenan en sus cuerdas vocales y luego rebotan en las cuatro paredes. La piel cobriza de Drogo huele a aceite y almendras. Oberyn se emborracha con ese aroma y ahora sus gemidos entre los labios masculinos.

Sus manos se comportan más torpes que nunca. La lujuria se le acumula en la garganta y los ojos se le desbordan del placer que le otorga, la mandíbula apretada y las manos fuertes sosteniendo sus caderas. Se mueve rápido al principio, queriendo saciar todo el deseo que tiene atragantado desde que llegó a Lanza del Sol. Después le cabalga lentamente, disfrutando del placer que el dothraki le proporciona.

Al final, le complace suavemente con la boca.

«Definitivamente soy una víbora domada por un Khal.»


End file.
